Kosmos (Earth-616) (Bio)
History Within a pocket realm in the Negative Zone, the omnipotent, enigmatic Beyonders created discrete packets of reality-altering energy that could be accessed by others and contained within force fields as Cosmic Cubes (and Containment Units of other shapes). One created by Skrulls eventually evolved into the sentient Shaper of Worlds, one created by A.I.M. was manipulated by a number of forces on Earth before it evolved into Kubik. When Owen Reece accessed one of these energy packets via an electromagnetic accident, part of the energy mutated him into the powerful Molecule Man. The remaining energy gradually gained intelligence and became the Beyonder, who studied life by transporting a number of superhumans to his creation Battleworld and later by traveling to Earth and interacting directly with its residents. The Beyonder remained unfulfilled and eventually faked his death, creating a new realm over which he acted as their God. Eventually, however, the Shaper and Kubik revealed the truth to the Beyonder about his incompleteness, and he willingly merged with Reece to become a new, complete Cosmic Cube.Fantastic Four Annual No.23 The Cube removed its components from Reece, expelled him back to Earth, and evolved into Kosmos, taking a female form in hopes of avoiding the violent tendencies of its past incarnation. Kubik tutored Kosmos in the nature of humanity and the universe, exploring the Celestials and other cosmic entities, as well as performing experiments on the Fantastic Four.Fantastic Four Vol.1 No.351 After Reece,who had managed to restore his powers, lost his lover, he went mad and assaulted Kosmos, drawing out the essence of the Beyonder and attacking him. Reece nearly had seemlying destroyed the Beyonder, but Kubik, who was actually falling in love with Kosmos, convinced Reece to restore the Beyonder’s essence to Kosmos to save her life.Fantastic Four Annual #27 Kubik and Kosmos parted ways under unrevealed circumstances, and the Beyonder’s personality sought dominance over Kosmos. She somehow became mortal but her diminished capacities and heightened sensations drove her mad. After slaughtering 64,000 Shi’ar colonists, she was incapacitated by the Imperial Guard telepath Oracle and placed in stasis in the Kyln space prison. Now known as the Maker, she regained consciousness but has only fragments of memory. Thanos fought and intentionally drove her to insanity but to protect the universe from the Beyonder a omnipotent being which his essence resides inside her catatonic immortal body, As a warning that if her physical body was ever destroyed then the Beyonder would roam free once again in the Multiverse.Thanos Vol.1 No.10 Her physical form, was perished when the cosmic prison Kyln, where she was held, was destroyed by the Annihilation Wave.Annihilation: Prologue No.1 Her body was found perfect condition but she was examined by the Fallen One under the orders of The mad titan Thanos to bring her back alive or report that she was actually dead. The Fallen One had planned to bring her corpse back to Thanos but before he could he was being captured by Tenebrous and Aegis.Annihilation: Silver Surfer No.3 Personality Kosmos personality has been noted to be full of curiousness and a lust of learning she has shown to understand emotions as well from Anger,happiness, and somewhat love and compassion. Appearance Kosmos in her very first appearance she was displaying orange cosmic energy color which later she turned blue with stars as her eyes and pupils. She is notably muscular,tall with long hair as well showing that even in her physical feminine form she was still physically superior. Weaknesses Since taking mortal form her powers are markedly reduced; she is now subject to conventional injury and possibly disease, aging, need for nourishment, etc.Marvel Universe Profile: Kosmos Powers and Abilities Omnipotential: Kosmos has vast cosmic power with but a whim she can alter-reality on a planetary scale but she isn't limited to Flight,Size manipulation,Cosmic energy blasts, and other such powers. Without any limits she can alter reality on a universe scale just like any usual cosmic cube once putting enough effort into their power but like all cosmic cubes they wield infinite power but don't wield omniscience. Reference Category:Marvel Comics Character Category:Female Category:Cosmic Being Category:Nigh-Omnipotent Category:Comic Book Characters